Minecraft Spirit of Israphel
by snaps10
Summary: sequel for Minecraft: Ultimate, takes place a month after Herobrines death.
1. Attack of the Dragon clan

**The next book in the Minecraft Ultimate series, yes series not just going to be 2 books, possibly 3 or 4.**

It all started with a bang, and I'm not talking about the beggining of the universe. I'm going to allow the narrator take it from here. (GET OVER HERE NARRATOR)

So, we left off about a month ago, when Herobrine died, Snaps and the Ranger got in touch occasionally, after the wierd disapearence, it turned out that the Ranger had better duties and willed himself to go someplace else, Anyway after that, Snaps's friends occasionaly got together, talked about what's been happening latley, Jaffa production has restarted apparently, this time better than ever. The sky army has recently gained two million members, where these people are, Snaps had no idea. They all laughed at how Pathetic Dragons death was, Honeydew got drunk at one point. The chaps were talking about how exited they were over horses eventualy being shipped in by a guy they like to call Uncle Bob. Toby began talking about his plans for his house. All that stuff.

One of these nights Snaps heared a loud *SMASH* coming from the kitchen. He called out "Honeydew, are you drunk again!?" Then he heard a drunken voice call out behind him "NO, I don't know whar your talkin 'bout!", guess it wasn't honeydew after all. Snaps went into the kitchen, Snaps nearly screamed. On the floor was a stick of dynamite, with a small note strapped to it saying "courtsy of Dragon clan" with a evil poorly drawn smiley on it ":D" Snaps didn't find any of this amusing. He wished the Ranger was here right now, but then he saw an arrow fly into the room and cut the tip of the rope off, extinguishing the flames, fancy that. He looked out the window the arrow came from. Nowhere to be seen. Snaps walked back into his living room with the tnt in his hand. He tossed it to Bertie while saying in a playful tone "Hey, Catch!". Bertie gasped with exitment and made a leap for it. Then he heard a Door open and slam behind him and a familiar voice before he turned around, "GUYS, THE CLAN IS ABOUT TO SET OFF LOADS OF BOMBS AROUND THE HOUSE WITHIN MINUTES" Snaps was fully turned around now, and at the door was Ranger, in the living flesh. The room was silent for a moment and then Snaps heard Kitty call out, "Well, what are you waiting for!? RUN!" but before anyone could make it to the door, Snaps yelled "WAIT" Everyone stopped and looked at Snaps. Then Snaps flipped a switch and a piston revield a vertical tunnel with ladders leading down it, Snaps set this up just for the occasion. "We have to get out of here as stelthy as possible, go down here, it leads to the mountain where I found my sword. I'll be there in a minute." Then Snaps went into his bedroom and got his swords, both emerald and ruby. Then he went to the living room and found it empty, perfect. Then Snaps jumped down the pit and grabbed the ladder last secound, so he didn't break his legs. Then he ran down the narrow corridor. Snaps would like to say he was not scared at all, but thank Notch Snaps was brave enough to go last and look like a hero, instead of breaking down at the sight of the bomb.

Snaps made it out of the tunnel to see his friends, all of them with worried looks on there faces, but not because of Snaps, Snaps looked behind him to see his house in flames, Snaps looked like he was going to faint, then he regained his ballance. Snaps said the only few positive words he could think of at that moment, "Well, erm its great to see you again Ranger." he laughed awkwardly, trying to hold back the mixture of anger, sadness and frustration.

Snaps did the best thing he could do. "Wait here" he said through gritted teeth. Then he marched off into a whole group of trees. So nobody could hear him screaming. He got out both his swords and used every magic manuver he has ever know. Screaming the whole time he used both his swords and slashed towards the ground causing a flaming ground wave, then he jumped in the air and stabbed the ground causing a ring of fire to go around him and expand, fading the farther away it went. Then he did a trick he learned during the past month, one of the first moves he saw Herobrine do when he confronted him. Snaps made the two swords cross, and then an X flew out of the swords, one line green and one line red. When Snaps was done screaming "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" he looked around himself, the trees closest to him were ablaze, luckily when the saplings were planted they were spread out so the fire wont spread. He sighed and put his swords in his (overused joke in 3..2..1.) BACK POCKET (f*** yea) then he walked out of the forest.

When he got out he had a stern look on his face, then he muttered "lets go to the jaffa factory to bunk for the night, best place to sleep because it has most space." Toby raised his finger to question Snaps, but he was already walking in the direction of the factroy.

**How's that for a first chapter of a sequel? I know I said beggining of summer but I think now is close enough. Me and My co-writer were thinking a lot about new charecters, we are not telling you who we confirmed but I am now considering smosh, due to the fact that they played minecraft.**


	2. The plot thickens

On the moonlit walk towards the Jaffa factory, Snaps could only think of one thing, annoyance. He knew where the Dragon Clans village was, they must have rebuilt their tower somewhere nearby, basically the funny part of his brain imagined Snaps walking up to the clan and saying "I know where you live!" then walking toward the tower to take out the leader. Easy enough, after all most of the Dragon clan is dead, one of them fell off a tower (sorry if I over use that, read bottom for explanation why) and a few of them blown up. The gang avoided the running into monsters during the walk. After about 30 minutes, they reached the factory, Snaps remembered how he laughed at Honeydew for his shortness, then then he remembered how Xephos offered to help out Snaps on the previous journey Toby gasped, as if he has never seen anything like the place. "Well cmon then." Honeydew said "climb the ladder to the break room"

When they got to the break room, there was a area with beds, a mini fridge, and a coffee table with well, coffee. The Ranger looked like he couldn't resist running to the the cup. His mouth twitched as he looked at the coffee. His eyes home on to the cup like he was going to shoot an arrow through it. Then he calmly turned away and tried to keep his focus away from the coffee table. Snaps was tired, despite being shaken from his house being destroyed, using the swords power at once drained him. Snaps walked as normally as he possibly could, but he couldn't help but limp a little. Snaps went to the closest bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Snaps was the second to wake up, after Toby, who had a nightmare about a mini-Minotaur. Snaps rubbed his eyes as he heard Sky snore "(snore sound) butter butter butter" over and over again. Toby was reaching in the fridge, muttering "cmon where is the safety water" (ALL THE TOBUSCUS REFERENCES) Snaps looked around the room for evidence of what happened after he went to sleep. The Ranger had splotches of brown on his hood, he clearly couldn't resist the pull of coffee. On the coffee table there was an empty bottle of whiskey, clearly the chaps. To top it all off a few empty jaffa boxes, intresting. Snaps stretched a little and looked out a window, the sky was clear, what could possibly go wrong. He went to the mini fridge and got out a bucket of milk, he drank the whole bucket and then put it back into the fridge.

It took an hour for everyone to wake up. Sky woke half of them up by waking up screaming "AAHH, SQUIDS!" Honeydew rolled off his bed, Kitty woke up after Honeydew felt it would be funny to flip her bed over. After that, he walked around for ten minutes with a red hand mark on his face.

The day was an average day untill nightfall, at sundown a flaming arrow flew in the window, on it was a burnt note that said "quit running" Snaps sighed, then he got out his swords, he didn't want Honeydew and Xephos to rebuild the factory again. He looked at the Ranger, who already had his bow and blades ready, Toby took two emergancy axes off the wall. Honeydew an Xephos were panicking about the factory. Sky had a so called "butter" sword. Kitty had her Ice blades. Gamechap had the Golden Sword of Justice. Bertie had some TNT and flint and steel. Gamechap eyed the TNT. They all ran outside and saw the Dragon clan marching over the hill. Snaps looked at his fellow compadres (spanish for friends, if I spelt it right.), and nodded, and then ran towards the Dragon clan to gain more ground.

They all collided at once. Snaps got in sword to sword combat with one of them. He blocked with Emerald and attacked with ruby. His oppenent tryed to keep his cool, but soon was begining to panick. Snaps kicked him to the ground. With one blade pointed at the man. He used his sword energy to see the land around him. Sky elbowed one in the gut and sliced their arm, disarming them due to immence pain. Snaps felt cruel doing this while the man was down, but he did it quick and knocked out the man with the end of the handle of the blade. Then he went to help out kitty, who was fighting alone. "hello" Snaps said as he kicked down one clan member. Kitty waved as she punched one in the gut and disarmed them. Snaps saw one behind Kitty but before he could warn her an arrow flew into the poor "assassins" knee. Abviously The Ranger. There was an explosion nearby, luckily away from the jaffa factory. Then Snaps heard a call "RETREAT." And they all ran off, some dragging their friends off. Everyone of Snaps's friends celebrated, exept Ranger. He walked up to Snaps and gave some advice. "we should head to where my people come from, that way the factory will not be in danger and those moronic 'assassins' wouldn't dare attack when innocents are around." Snaps nodded, he found this a good plan. "In the morning, everyone her fought a tireing battle." And then they all went inside to rest.

But deep in the nether, under a pile of nether brick there was a movment, then a hand reached out the rubble, it was scratched and brused with a tattered white sleeve, it flicked its wrist back and out of the sleeve came a sharp blade, then an evil laughter came from somewhere under the rubble.

**So, why am I overusing the "Dragon falls off a tower thing"? It is mostly because when I killed off Dragon in that funny way, the creator of Dragon got mad, read the second review he posted under Dragon, I showed it to co-writer, we both laughed. Then, COD(creator of Dragon) started telling everyone that i'm a huge jerk, so to satisfy him I did what a real jerk would do, rub it all over his face, school projects, I had to write a book about a charecter going to egypt and having a guide, so I named the guide Snaps and I wrote down the following at one point "Snaps laughed to himself a little, as if he remembered somone he didn't like very much falling off a tower." (jeez I can't wait to read it aloud). as you can see quote from every male teacher you ever had "I can be a real jerk if you want me to be one." I still mention it in these books because he stalks me, (its worse than you think because Im a guy O_O) and I MUST RUB IT IN, so thanks for understanding. **


	3. The village

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: In the last chapter the arrow did NOT hit the Ranger in the knee, it hit a Dragon clan member, and I was trying to say that it hit the clan member, and that it was clearly Ranger who shot it. Just needed to clear that up because I worded it wrong.**

The journy towards the village was the most unpleasant Snaps had ever been on. First it was just walking through the flat area then... it was swimming, luckily it was the middle of a hot summer day. The island wasn't very far away, thank notch, but Snaps was tired, and now soaking wet. He was not the only one that was having trouble, Honeydew was trying to take in deep breaths, resulting in a mouthful of water. At one point he felt somthing touch his foot, hopefully not a squid, mostly because of reasons named Sky.

When they reached the island, Ranger had a smirk on his face. He pointed in the direction of the village, then he said triamphantly there it is, good 'ol Moses Lake. Snaps realized that they had been swimming through the 'lake' part of 'Moses Lake'. Snaps brushed off his cloths along with everyone else. "Is there perchance, a place to dry off our trousers" Bertie asked. Ranger nodded and led the way.

When they got the Moses Lake, everyone looked at the group, Smiled, and waved. Snaps was glad to know that they were a welcomed party. Toby was happily waving at everbody, Kitty was looking around, wishing she had a camera.

Snaps looked around, so many happy people, the Ranger did a good job protecting this village. They are all happy. Snaps Remembered the Dragon clan village, all sad angry or scared. Thinking about this made Snaps sad, so he tried to push that away from himself. Ranger started describring why this place was so safe. "In this village everyone is given battle training at age 10, it isn't too hard on them luckily, I was given special Ranger training." Xephos was astonished with all of this. "Wait, everyone here can fight."

"Yes Xephos, we train both genders to fight, after that we train them to do the regular jobs. Some are trained to train others, some are supposed to cook, some are given extra battle training, but very few are given my battle training." Ranger patted a younger boy on the head. Sky was looking around the shops, then his eyes lit up. His hand immediatly went into his pocket, then he went running off into the market. Later he emmerged from the crowd with a butter helmet. He had a big grin on his face. "So, before we do anything else, we must see the village elder, he must know that we are here."

"Then can we perchace a dry pair of trousers?" Bertie asked hopefully, as he counted his money.

"Um, yes" Ranger replied.

It was a nice, wet walk to the elders house. Snaps smiled a bit now, these people were genuinly nice. When the gang walked inside Snaps was in a good mood so he let everyone else pass. Snaps could see through the doorway, even the elder was happy. When Snaps walked through the door though, the elders expression changed from a smile to a angry expression as he looked at Snaps. "Ranger, how dare you bring this darkness wielding boy in here!?" At first Snaps was confused then he realized that the elder must've felt the ruby swords aura, but only the wielder can feel it. "Wait wait wait, (Snaps didn't know what else to call him) you got it wrong, I took the blade from Herobrine." The Elder looked like he was going to have a heart attack at the mention of Herobrine. "How dare you speak his name, he has nearly destroyed our whole village before."

"Im not scared to speak his name because I'm the one who killed him." Snaps replied calmly, trying not to sound like an overly proud teenager. The elder still looked angry " I don't care about the sword, I sence somthing dark coming up very soon in your future." Now Snaps was sure the old man was insane, Snaps hated just to disarm a man, how could he do something dark, who knew that having a talk with an elder could dampen his previously happy mood. Snaps was pretty sure that the elder was more worried for Snaps than mad at him. Ranger steered them off this conversation. "Um Ok, we were just checking in, ok?"

The elder grumbled and then excused them.

After walking to the clothing outlet to get a dry set of cloths, they rented a few rooms in a hotel. Snaps got his own room, but he shared his suite with the Ranger. He was not as tired as last night, but he still fell asleep fast.

Snaps found himselft in a familiar area. It didn't take long for him to figure out where he was. He was at the ruins of the tower where Israphel and Dragon died. Snaps knew this was a dream, he would never consider Dragon in a real battlefield memory such as the death of Israphel. Then time seemed to reverse, untill it was a full tower again, but then it fell apart and reformed as a palace made of netherbrick and glowstone. Then he felt himself get pulled into the palace. When he stopped moving he was infront of a throne. Sitting in it was a fadded form, Snaps couldn't tell what it was though. Then it spoke. "_Oh, hello my old friend. Nicccccce to know you would erm, DROP in." _it laughed maniacly as if it was thinking the same thing that Snaps was when it said "Drop" "_Letssss get down to buisinessss, shall we?" _the form waved what Snaps guessed was an arm. An image appeared, showing a burning village "_This isss Moses lake in the near future, when im done with it." _it waved its arm again, showing a block of obsidian. "_You have no chance of stopping me, the portal has been destroyed by my men and you have no way of entering." _it waved its arm again showing a jail, with Snaps's friends in it. A sign above the cell saying 'Death Row' Snaps pushed his arms through the image, as if trying to push it away. "LIES!" he yelled at the image. "_Nope, true, you may not enter, but my army can leave at thier own will." _Snaps looked away, only to find himself surrounded by horrifying images of suffering. Snaps was on his knees "Don't...you...dare... touch them." Snaps pulled out both his swords and charged at the throne. He jumped and sliced toward it, then he got launched backward. _"now..thats no way to treat me, your old friend, after all, I used to be one of them. Then again, you didn't care about my death,but I have found a stronger power than yours, and once the proccess is complete, we will both have controll of this FAT body." _Then something wierd happened, he appeared to be talking to himself. "_HEY, this so-called FAT body was mine first. I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR LACK OF EXERSISE, BOY, anyway, my plan is perfect, and your group is pathetic against my power, don't even try to stop me, and I might let your friends live." _He laughed insanly and then Snaps woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He frozen for a minute, comprehending what just happened, then he got up out of bed to warn everybody, on the brink of insanity.

**It took me long enough but I finnaly got on my lazy butt and started typing up chapter 3, sorry for the long space between these chapters, but me and co-writer have been working hard on making this book exeptional compared to the last one, we have huge plans for this story.**


	4. A trip to the library

Snaps told Ranger about his dream, who pondered this for not even a milisecound, he just said, tell the others to meet at the library at two 'o clock. Snaps checked out the wallclock, to see he slept untill 9:32. Then Snaps asked Ranger "why not just tell them now and immediatly go to the library?" Ranger, without skipping a beat answered "I have to warn everyone, and they probobly will think your kidding if you told them, these things rarely happen, like once in ten years." then he ran towards the balcony and did a frontflip off. Snaps didn't want to try it, so he went out the regular way, through the door, then walked toward Honeydew and Xephos's rooms. He knocked on the door and a loud crash came from the room. "XEPHOS, can you get that! Im making waffles right now!" now that Honeydew mentioned it, Snaps did smell pancakes. Xephos opened the door. "Snaps!" he said in a jolly way "how was your sleep?"

"horrible, had the worlds worst nightmare, tell honeydew that everyone needs to meet at the library at 2:00, we got a _little _problem."

Then before Xephos could question Snaps, Snaps ran towards Gamechap and Bertie's appartment. This proccess went on untill everyone was informed that they had meet at the library at 2:00. Snaps decided to walk around the village, to see as many sights a possible before the meeting. Snaps realized at one point that he was looking at the exact same street that was burning in his dream. He looked away and decided it was about time to head for the library. On the way there Snaps saw Ranger heading toward the town tower, when he disapered inside, it only took him secounds to reapear at the top, because the tower was only about 7 feet high. He rang the bell then Shouted "EVERYONE, the village will be under attack very soon, we need everyone who isn't fully trained to hide while the adults and teens where thier armor and get ready to fight. This worried Snaps because he didn't have any armor, his blue hat got blown up. Snaps ran towards the library, to find everyone but Ranger there. Snaps took a seat at the table. It was fairly silent for about 2 minutes, then Ranger walked inside. "Ok, we need to find another way into the nether because the one we used a month ago is gone."

"Why would we want to go back to the nether," Sky asked quietly, because they were in a library. "They sky army may have over 2 million members now, but we lost many recruits during that battle as well."

"yeah," Kitty replied "but I got a Nether Dragon skin from it!"

"Thats not the point, besides most of the mob army is either dead or in hiding anyhow." Ranger said in a convince-you-this manor

Snaps facepalmed "we are in a library guys, we could _probobly _find a book that could help us find or build another portal."

"Yeah, hopfully find the portal._I suck at making those_." Toby said.

"Well who said _you _would get to make it." Honeydew argued

This surprised Snaps because Honeydew wouldn't normally act like that, drunk or not.

"Um, Honeydew, you alright buddy?" Snaps asked.

"I'm alright." Honeydew said grumpilly.

"You're not acting like it."

"I said Im alright ya bas-" Ranger jumped in, "Enough of that, we need to figure this out." Honeydew mumbled somthing. Xephos decided it was the right time to talk. "So, um about that portal, how about me and Honeydew will look for a book, you guys discuss whats going on." Snaps just realized that Ranger hadn't explained what happened in the Dream. They only went over the fact that they need to go to the nether. Snaps informed Ranger of this, and Ranger said That Snaps could tell everyone, so the Dream comes from the Dreamer and not the first one told. Snaps did so, Snaps noticed the terror that flickered in everyone elses eyes when he told them this. Bertie raised his hand, like they were in a schoolhous, "erm..yes Bertie?" Bertie lowered his arm. "If we Do go to the nether, may I bring some TNT?" Gamechap looked at Bertie, clearlly not liking the idea.

Snaps realized that they would need explosives, why not destroy the palace to beond repair. "Sure, just don't go crazy." Gamechap seemed satisfied with 'Don't got crazy' they answered questions for a few minutes, then Honeydew and Xephos walked back, Honeydew had his arms crossed, as if he was a child that didn't want to be there. Xephos was holding a book. He gave it to Snaps, it was titled "the obsidian trials",

"this is the only thing we could find, it says a legend that at the corners of the map, there are the last obsidian blocks, but the trials to get to them are grave, and we don't know for sure if it is true." Snaps faced Xephos, "well, before I got my first Herobrine I thought he was a legend, as far as we know there could be such thing as the aether, I think if it is our chance to stop the end of us, the village, and everything holy," Xephos smiled, "Luckilly the book gives a map, but some of us may die, just getting one block could kill off both the chaps-" Gamechap yelped going "WHAT!?" and jumped a little, falling out of his chair. "But it still is unlikely, I mean, we arn't the average group of people you know, we got brains, muscle, and two special swords." Xephos finished. Honeydew was resting with his arm propping up his head, clearly not wanting to help out, still acting stange, but after a while of planning stradegy, his arm/prop failed him and his face slammed into the table. "Wha-what happend!" He shouted, then getting shushed because they were in a library. "bu-but, what happen'd? I dont remember anything past breakfast!"

"Maybe you need to sleep some more, you did fall asleep right after breakfast, but you woke up a minute afterward."

"Er, um sure!" Honeydew said happily, "but afterward please explain our plan to me."

Snaps agreed, the table had knocked some sence into Honeydew, and gave him a little amnesia, but no matter, the others will take a break and hopfully get the horrid images out of their heads, when Honeydew wakes up they will explain what the plan is, and then figure out the rest. Luckily there was a soft couch in the corner of the library, for Honeydew to sleep on. "Say, Xephos, pass me 'The Obsidian Trials' I gotta read that before we go on our way." Xephos passed Snaps the book for Snaps to read "Enjoy" Xephos said, then he himself looked for a book to read. So did everyone else, now all they needed to wait for was a certain dwarf to wake up.

**Look, I know this chapter is boring but not **_**every**_** chapter has to be exiting and action packed, for example, Harry Potter was successful but it still has a few boreing chapters, so, forgive me if this was bore your brains out material, but soon the action streak will begin.**


	5. The book

It turns out, it was a bad idea to let Honeydew go back to sleep, he woke up after hours, judging by the wall clock, it has been five hours, Snaps was finished with a forth of the book at by the time the Dwarf woke up (It is a huge book).When he did, they explained the unfinished plan to Honeydew. He smiled, "Well, we can't use THAT plan, if you actualy finished the book, you would know how bad that would fail."

Snaps thought about this for a secound, but before he could say it, Xephos asked, "wait, you read the book?"

"Yeah, a dwarf has to do somthing besides eat, sleep, drink milk, and dig holes!"

"Ok, well then, what happens besides the when they get the first block?"

"well, after they get the first block, the adventurers bring the block back, and read the map, then go towards where secound block is on the map, which is super tricky to get, honestly, you would have to be Batman to get past all of the crap unscathed.

"Yes, yes, old boy, what exactly do you have to be bert- uh I mean batman for?" Bertie asked

"Well, I don't remember EVERYTHING, so if one of us gets decapitated don't you blame me for it, but as I recal you have to go through a hall, but there are arrow shooting dispencers, I think there was a vat of lava, or was that on block number 5? oh nevermind I can't remember anything but the arrows, I guess you would need the ability to predict the future or somthing."

Snaps's eyes lit up "Why didn't you say so! We go searching next morning!"

"But, Snaps, we don't even know if it even exists, we need evidence before we go!" Xephos exclaimed, "Not to mention, we need to sort a few things out first, the army will be decending on this peaceful village soon. "Yeah, you're right." Snaps said, but on the inside he muttered _"killjoy"_

Then they heard an old mans voice, "It is a true story." it gasped everyone turned to the librarian. "when I was just a boy, many people followed that map, bringing copies of that book with them, none came back." Honeydew gave a long gasp, which seemed real. "My uncle left for the blocks, you see, you can't just mine any obsidian blocks for this portal, as we know the first one to be created will start a link, all leading to close locations, unless its controlled by a powerful source, such as these blocks, or somthing like HIS power, anyway, lets just say that these blocks are pure, made in the forges of notch, according to the book, at least."

3 days passed, no sign of the oncoming invasion. But the plans were completed, Snaps, Gamechap,Sky and Xephos where going to find the blocks, while everyone else stayed behind to defend the village. Gamechap gathered food, Xephos held the maps, Sky collected spare weapons, Snaps, Read the book, mainly because Honeydews source of info was not exactly 100% reliable. Eventualy they were all ready to get going on their way. Snaps waved happilly to everyone in the village, which in retrospect is kinda weird because they were gonna go on a mission that many people have died on, the fun part was that before they left they had a don't-Die party, Honeydew,Toby, Kitty, Bertie, and Ranger managed to find their way to the front of the croud, and they where all waving back towards Snaps, Gamechap, Xephos, and Sky. Snaps smiled and said somthing that would hopfully amuse _some _of the audience (Co-writer elbows Narrator for breaking 4th wall), with his best terminator impression he said "We'll be back!". Everyone that was at the villages edge,watched them leave, some of them scared that the people that will stop Israphel, may never return.

**Sorry this chapter was short, due to summer being started, my co-writer being busy, I hit I minor writers-block, but now that he is back, we shall get ready to produce chapters faster than this one. **


	6. The fall of a brave hero

Snaps, sky, Xephos and Gamechap have followed the map to get to the first obsidian block, knowing very little of what was to come, while the others kept watch of the small village. After following the map for days, (More like two weeks of no writing) they found the entrance to an old mineshaft. Sky pointed out a sign. "Guys, that sign says 'woe to all who enter.'"

"Yes I know that Sky, I can read." Xephos replied.

"Well we got to tell the audience about the sign somehow."

Snaps got out both his swords just so he can be two steps ahead the deathtraps that wait on the inside. "Let's do this."

They all walked in the mineshaft. For a minute it was just nothing, but then they hit a dead end. Then Snaps' Sword senses acted up. "Crap" He said quietly. The floor below them cracked open (or shiz nips this is getting too close to journey to the center of the earth) and they all fell down into the darkness below, everyone yelling. Snaps knew what was coming next, Spikes. Snaps stabbed his blades into the wall, which slowly broke his fall. Gamechap got out his golden sword of justice, as well as Xephos. Sky activated his rocket shoes. Snaps looked down, he could see the bottom, and he silently thanked Notch for his swords, because at the bottom there were indeed spikes. Gamechap spoke up "well, that was in a way, exiting, but how are we going to make it all the way down without being skewered?"

"Let me come back to that." Snaps replied, staring at the spikes. He bit his lip. Then Xephos asked Sky "How powerful are your rocket boots?"

"Err; they can carry about 500 pounds at maximum power, why?"

"Down there I can see an entrance to a cave next to the spikes. We came here for that magic block and we are not going to abandon our mission just for a few lousy spikes."

Sky began lowering everyone down to the entrance of the cave. It gave Snaps the creeps as Sky lowered him so close to the spikes, only to be saved by the entrance to the cave. After everyone was lowered they continued down the tunnel. Snaps' sword senses kicked in again. "Wait." He picked up a pebble and tossed it forward. It skipped on the floor once *click* and suddenly a giant axe came swinging from the ceiling and slashed downward, went all the way back into the ceiling again and disappeared, and didn't come back. "This could be trouble." Xephos said.

"So, who goes first?" Sky asked

"Why don't you just carry us across again?"

"Well, if we are going to fly back up to the surface, we would need to reserve fuel, it took up half of the power just from lowering you guys."

Snaps took a deep sigh. While the others talked about their plan Snaps Walked into the pressure plate field he relied on his sword senses, stepping on specific plates. The talking behind him stopped, Snaps felt their eyes on his back. He slowly walked forward. When he reached the end, he threw his sword over the pressure plates, he passed the Emerald Sword only and put his Ruby Sword on the ground, he knew what the Ruby Sword did when Snaps wasn't holding the Emerald Sword at the same time. Gamechap went first, then Xephos, then Sky.

Snaps held his swords again as they walked, Xephos leading with a torch, the walls had drawing on them, some were pictures with stick figures made from charcoal, and others were words saying things like "Obsidian blocks are your treasure", "Almost there.", and "The Cake Is a Lie" (Wait, what?)

_**MEANWHILE back at the village **_

Ranger was keeping watch of the village. No sign of monsters, but the sun was only going down again, he doubted that there was going to be anything tonight like past few days. He didn't mind keeping watch when he knew that it was somewhat unlikely that anything would come tonight. He climbed to the roof of a house and looked around no sign of anything yet. He continued to run on the rooftops as night fell, he climbed to the highest point of the whole village and looked around, and then… "Oh no." walking toward the village was a huge brigade of mobs, and the front line was "Creepers" Ranger muttered. He swiftly ran from rooftop to rooftop until he made it to the town church, and then he rang the tower the bell and yelled out, "PUT UP THE DEFFENCES THE DEFENCES THE MOBS HAVE ARRIVED!"

Within seconds the whole village was ready for war, farmers had the farmers had farming tools (It sounds wrong calling it the real name.) Blacksmiths had swords, the children ran inside along with their mothers. Ranger knew that this battle will leave many devastated, but as long as he was there, along with Toby, Honeydew, Kitty, and Bertie, they will try to keep the amount of the devastated to a minimum. He climbed down the building and looked toward the north, as the army of mobs marched toward them, "ADVANCE!" He yelled. Hundreds of villagers Ran towards the mobs, Ranger ran in front of all of them, holding a dagger. He ran up a hill and jumped off it, and landed on a creeper, killing it.

The army clashed, explosions broke out everywhere, some killing villagers, and others destroying their own troops, Ranger kicked a skeleton down as he knifed a zombie, the skeleton fell to pieces and the zombie just fell. He could hear the battle cry of many villagers, he elbowed a zombie in the gut and threw a knife into another. He used his dagger to decapitate the zombie he elbowed, he heard an arrow whizzing toward him, so in mid air he caught it, quickly loaded it in his bow, and fired it back. He Ran Back to the hill he first attacked the creeper on, which was thankfully in the villager grounds, He stood up there firing arrows at the oncoming army. Meanwhile Toby and Honeydew where fighting side by side. Toby ducked as an arrow flew toward him, Honeydew didn't need to. He held his new Iron axe that he got from one of the blacksmiths, the monsters circled around them. Honeydew Jumped on one Zombie and steered it into killing the other zombies. He decapitated it and jumped off. After barely lasting in the war, Toby saw an arrow whizzing at Honeydew out of the corner of his eye, Toby had no choice but to jump in the way. Time nearly stopped, he remembered when he first built a house, when he met Snaps, when he fought the battle of millions, when watched Snaps Gamechap Xephos and Sky leave for the blocks, and now he knew what was next (cue sad piano) the arrow struck him right in the chest, he fell to the ground, dying. Honeydew watched as his temporary comrade while Xephos was gone, died. Ranger saw this from a distance, and he immediately left his post and ran into the battle to help fight off the monsters from Toby's body.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kitty and Bertie where fighting the mobs alongside villagers all around them, the plan was that Bertie would set mines while Kitty and the villagers guarded, then they would back up a short distance, a mob would trigger the mine and destroy a large amount of them. After villagers would fall Kitty would avenge them by making a mobcabob. After a while of fighting for their lives, one of the Skeletons yelled "RETREAT" in a dry voice. All of the monsters fled toward the north, the war was over.

_**Hours later**_

All of Snaps' friends that where at the village where informed of Toby's death after Ranger ran a body count. Many families where left devastated, but many more villagers survived the battle. Ranger knew that somewhere out there, Snaps felt something from his sword senses, something that he won't know what it means until he returns.


	7. Things go bad

Meanwhile, in the cave.

Snaps began acting weird, he told the group that his sword senses were acting up, but there were no monsters nearby or anything, besides them, the room they were in was empty. Snaps had no choice but to put his swords away. Snaps turned around and tripped. *Click* _hopefully that was the doozey…_

The sound of pistons retracting echoed through the cave as Snaps nearly fell in a pit of lava. Snaps pulled out his swords, only to quickly put them away, not the doozey. Sky stared at the lava, "Hey guys, watch this." He ran towards the edge, and then jumped, he landed on the ground on the other side firmly, "After doing a quite a few epic jump maps, I picked up a few things, like the maximum jump distance."

"It looks impossible though" Xephos said.

Gamechap was convinced, he ran forward and jumped, making the jump with ease. Xephos followed.

Snaps, due to the fact that he was younger and had less strength in his legs, didn't jump far enough. He held onto the ledge, and then pulled himself up. Xephos, Sky, and Gamechap were staring at an entrance. Snaps didn't know what the big deal was until he looked around the corner himself. In the room was a large circular chamber, in the center was a chest, no doubt the block was inside, and no doubt that there was a trap. The group's only option was to go into the room. Everyone slowly made their way to the chest. Snaps opened the chest and gasped, instead of one block in the chest, there was all 8! (Hey, do you want me to do 1 block each chapter? I didn't think so.)Next to the blocks was a book, Snaps grabbed that too. Then, Xephos spotted a bit of red next to the latch of the chest. "Snaps, it's a trap chest!" Suddenly the entrance to the room shut, a ring of pistons opened around them to allow lava to flow. The lava slowly came closer to them. Gamechap began to get a little panicky. He jumped on top of the chest. Then Sky pointed upward. "Look, a hole in the ceiling!" Sky stomped on the ground, causing his rocket boots to power up. "Good show, sky!"

Sky hoisted all of us to the surface, unfortunately for us, it was midnight. Gamechap got out the book and opened it to the page were the map was. He pointed out were the village was. Snaps got out his swords, finally, his sword senses were no longer acting up. In the distance he saw lights, he couldn't help but run towards it, as fast as he could. Then, a glint of purple appeared. Snaps' sword senses acted up, he stuck his sword forward *VOOMP* an Enderman appeared in front of Snaps, only to die immediately. Snaps really wanted to go home. Then, he got a brilliant idea. He smiled.

He collected enderpearls and passed them out. He threw it as hard as he could toward the lights. After a few short moments, he teleported, the others teleported along with him.

He looked around, the streets were empty. The group walked toward the hotel that they rented out. Snaps knocked on the door to one of the rooms. Ranger answered. "Nice to see that you guys are back, we have bad news though."

Snaps sat on the couch staring blankly out the window. He couldn't believe that Toby died. He had already given the blocks to Ranger, so he could build the portal. He eventually forced himself to read the book that he found. It said:

Hello, I'm Steve, if you found this in a dungeon, then I am most likely dead. I am writing this before I enter the chamber where the last obsidian block is, I already collected the other 7. So, if you find all of them in the chest, you're welcome.

Well, I knew it, it was a trap, the lava is pouring down the walls, and now I am going to die in here. So now I will accept death and put this in the chest, goodbye.

Snaps closed the book and then walked outside. The group had already built the frame, but hadn't lit it yet. "Ahh Snaps, just in time, we are about to enter the Nether, lets do this!" Xephos exclaimed.

Ranger gave Snaps the flint and steal, Snaps gladly walked to the portal and lit it. A strong wind came in, carrying a purple, water-like material. It flew into the frame and set itself perfectly in a rectangle. Then, they all walked inside.

The portal opened in front of the palace, which only Snaps recognized. This time it looked like they hired a professional nether decorator. Everyone got out their weapons (It doesn't take that long when Dragon is there, does it?)

They all marched to the castle. But when Sky tried to open the door, it zapped him, then, it zapped everyone else. They disappeared, and then reappeared, in some sort of throne room. Then they heard a loud cackle of laughter. The black and white cloud appeared in the throne, and then became solid. It was- "Dragon." Snaps said, interrupting the narrator. "Yes, Ssssnaps, except with a few _minor_ changes, did you like my dramatic entrance."

"It doesn't look dramatic if the guy entering looks like a troll…"

"SHUT UP!" Then he looked to his side "_shut up Dragon, I will handle the talking, you just do the fighting, no more outbursts!" _ (Remember, when he is speaking in caps, it is Dragon speaking.)

"Jeez, Dragon talking to yourself, talk about forever alone."

His eye twitched, "Now, that's no way to treat an old friend."

"When we first met we were fighting to the death!"

"YEAH, AND I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU IF YOU DIDN'T-"He slapped himself. "OWWWWW!"

(I'm sorry this is throwing off the adventure feel of the story!)

Then, what I think was the Tanner that knew what he was doing shouted "ENOUGH!"

He pushed a button that was on the wall, an army of zombies with golden armor appeared.

"Honestly, you and you're armies, you clearly stink at hiding that you have a little Israphel talking to you on the inside. I was only calling you forever alone for the sake of a good insult."

Honeydew gasped, "You never told us that this traitor had Israphel in his small brain."  
"Well, at least it makes this scene more dramatic." Sky said.

"Well, if you are done breaking the fourth wall, we are done here."

Dragonfell (The nickname is a pun!) pulled a lever, "Gosh, I hate pistons." Snaps mumbled. The floor below them opened, Snaps, Kitty, Gamechap, Bertie, and Sky fell in, but Ranger, Honeydew, and Xephos didn't, they were in fact on the edge. "Now, you guys on the other hand, are needed for specific care." Dragonfell said. "First, Xephos and Honeydew, I hope you know that you are going to deeply regret killing me the first time, and Ranger, after you killed me the second time, you made my old body unfit for use anymore, I can't exactly get revenge without a head, I was forced to make do with this FAT body, HEY, WE SHARE THE SAME BODY, I CAN HEAR YOU! Let me make it up to you, how about I let you get a say in this menacing speech, FINE! WELL I WANT REVENGE BECAUSE YOU CLOTHSLINED ME!" He said, pointing at Ranger. "Is that all?" Ranger asked, he found it ridiculous that Dragon wanted revenge just for getting owned by a clothesline. "WELL, IT ALSO IS THAT YOU DIDN'T CARE WHEN I DIED!"

"Ok Dragon, you're done." Israphel replied to the other half that he was stuck with.

_I almost feel bad for Israphel, being stuck with that idiot._ Ranger thought.

"Thank you, Ranger, at least someone understands."

_Well, now our minds aren't safe._

"Well, sorry to invade you're privacy and everything, but, I have thrown out trash to deal with."

Then, Dragonfell disappeared, the zombies captured Honeydew, Xephos, and Ranger, blindfolded them, and dragged them off to who knows where.

The others landed in garbage. Snaps took a banana peel off of his head Kitty groaned, "Well, this is messy."

"I say! We are in the bally rubbish!"

"Isn't that where you belong, Gamechap?" said the all-too-familiar voice of Dragonfell.

He appeared in front of Gamechap. "After all, you _did_ get rejected from the university."

"YOU BALLY CAD!"

"Then we have kitty, I hear that you hate nether Dragons."

"SHUT UP!"

"Bertie, I have always wondered, why does Gamechap trust you, you do destroy everything you touch, you even nearly killed Snaps once with TNT, remember? The EnderDragon?"

"No, sir, it wasn't me!"

"Here is sky, who wishes anyone cares what he calls _Gold_.

Sky spit at Dragonfell's feet "You're worse than a squid."

"I suggest that you don't Insult squids like that, old chap, you might make squidington angry." Gamechap said, in a worried tone.

"And finally, we have silly, stupid, Snaps as well. We all know you are nothing without your swords, you would be dead without them, but then again, thanks to you, I'm in charge of the nether." Dragonfell finished.

"Yeah, but at least I still have _my _body."

At this moment, Toby would've said something like "Jeez, Israphel, you let yourself go." But alas, he is dead. "Awww, thinking about you're dead friend are we now? Oh that reminds me, prepare to be mindblown, you have built the source of your village's demise!"

"What?"

"Well, stupid Snaps, the nether portal that you built will be used by my army! They will burn your village, everyone in that town will be torn to pieces, and it's your fault. My forces had no way of making it to the overworld, until you helped out."

"B-but what about the army that attacked the village before we built the portal."

"That was group of scouts that was sent out before all the portals closed."

"I don't believe you!"

"Believe it! Say goodbye to your world, I will rule everything soon, I would thank you by letting you go, but then you would try to stop me, so I will just execute you all tomorrow as the main celebration event. Sweet dreams!"

He raised his hand and pointed it at Snaps and the gang, the world got dark, and then he was knocked out, last thing Snaps could hear was Dragonfell's cackle.

**No, this is not the end for Snaps and the gang, just a cliffhanger.**


	8. Execution day

**Hey guys! Listen, a friend of mine named Daggershard recently got started on his own Fanfiction, you guys should check it out, it is really good, leave a positive review while you're there!**

Ranger sat in his cell, not hopelessly, just waiting. He watched as Zombie guards passed, some laughed at him in the cage, he didn't say anything to them, he just sat there, alone, he knew where Honeydew and Xephos were, they were on the other side of prison, that way, if he was to escape, he would have to sneak past many guards, they clearly didn't have an Idea of what Ranger could really do. He sat there, waiting for the best time to strike. He imagined it could be days before he could get out, but he didn't have days, he overheard a conversation about an execution tomorrow, which was hard to understand due to the fact that there was no day or night in the nether, he is going to have to figure out how they tell time down here. He looked out of his cell window, all he could see was a vast lava lake. After an hour or two, Ranger smiled, after a guard in Diamond armor checked his cage, he allowed the guy in the nightshift to come in, a skeleton. He had been hoping for a skeleton guard, they are easily blinded. When the guard in diamond armor was gone, and the skeleton got close to the cage, Ranger took some medium sized rocks he found in his cell, grabbed the Skeleton from behind and shoved them into the Skeletons eye sockets, he turned the skeleton around and slammed its body into the cage. The skeleton fell to the ground, now with the skull cracked. He pulled the keys off of the body and unlocked the door, he was now free.

Ranger had looted the skeleton, so now he had a bow, then he put the body in the cell, he took a jacket off the wall and put it on the skeleton.

He climbed up the wall, and slipped out of a window that would be normally unreachable to a normal human. He ran on top of the roof, towards the location where Xephos and Honeydew undoubtedly were.

Snaps woke up clutching his head while the world was spinning. It was so dark that he couldn't see more than 1 meter away from him. His hands were tied behind his back "Hello?"

"Well hello there, Snaps."

"Dragonfell… what did you do to me."

"Oh, just a mere blindness potion."

"Where are my friends?"

"Oh, just in the cells next door."

"HA, NOW WHO ISN'T BEING CARED FOR?"

Snaps smiled a little, Dragon, has the power to make any villain less threatening.

"Say, Dragon, I always wanted to ask you, have you fallen off of any Towers recently?"

"YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO TAUNT ME!"

"Ha… that's funny because, well, it doesn't matter what position I'm in, because, you can't even touch me."

"OH YEAH?!"

Snaps heard a whooshing sound, and then something tripped him, so now he was on his knees, and then a fist came out of the darkness, and slugged him. (I had to exaggerate his strength, for the sake of this book!) Snaps fell backward, his face in pain, he spit a certain liquid that starts with a B on the ground (again exaggerating!)

"Well, looks like you learned to throw a punch." Snaps said after pushing himself back up, only to get kicked back down.

"You think you are so tough, how about you untie me and wait for the potion to wear off."

"NAH, INSTEAD, GET A LOAD OF THIS!"

Due to Dragons stupidity, Snaps knew when the punch was thrown, Snaps tilted his head sideways, the fist whizzed past his head, he turned his head toward the fist and bit him (It's the only thing Snaps could do!), then dragged his arm down causing Dragonfell to fall, and then Snaps kicked towards where Dragons head most likely was: direct hit.

"GAHHHHH!"

There was another whooshing sound. "Snaps, you're lucky that that I let Dragon have complete control for this assault, he wouldn't shut up about how mad he was at you."

"Awww does your best idiot talk about me, that's sweet." Snaps said in a mocking tone.

"DUDE, THAT'S GA-"

"No-no Dragon, no homophobic lines in this book."

"Yes, for once I do agree with the hero, that would be quite rude of you, Dragon."

Dragonfell left, as soon as the sound of footsteps disappeared Snaps could see again._ Well, now what? Do you just sit in here and wait for your death? No, don't be stupid Snaps, you want to do a lot of things in this age, but die isn't one of them. What's the plan then? Well, first, stop talking to yourself!_

Snaps couldn't find a way out, so he sat there, and then he heard a groaning noise. It was certainly not a zombie, it sounded female. "Kitty?"

"Eeyup."

"Who else is in your cell?"

"It's just sky and me in here."

"Fantastic, do me a favor and wake him up."

"Ok!"

A few seconds later, Snaps heard Sky.

"Wha- why did you kick me!?"

"Because Snaps told me to wake you up."

"But you didn't have to kick me!"

"So? I felt like it!"

Eventually, Gamechap woke up, and after he realized what was happening, he began panicking in his cell. Bertie was pretty calm until he realized that they had taken his melon and his TNT. "So, we are all awake?" Snaps asked  
"Yep." Sky said.

"Good."

After what felt like hours later the guards came, "Are you ready to say goodbye?"

The guards led the gang to a giant stadium, heck, it was big enough to have a football game at. In the center of the stadium, there were 5 guillotines, the executioner had a rope mechanism set up. The crowd roared as everyone was put in their positions, Snaps now couldn't move, he stared at the basket beneath his head with disgust. Suddenly a bunch of fireworks went off, scaling around the perimeter of the stadium. Music started playing, and then Dragonfell's voice Boomed around the stadium. "Ahhhh finally, this feud ends! The hero's have been captured and today they DIE!" The crowd roared. A large black cloud swooped from the sky and disintegrated to reveal Dragonfell. "So, Snaps, any last words before we kill you and destroy everything you've ever known?"

Snaps didn't respond.

"Oh, stage fright is it? Well, this might help!"

Dragonfell snapped his fingers, and a bulky zombie walked in with a chest. The zombie set it down, and Dragonfell opened it to reveal Snap's swords. Snaps just stared at the swords silently, he was officially broken, his playful spirit was gone. "Ohhh, are you still shy? Oh well, drum roll please!"

As the drums played and the executioner picked up the rope, Snaps felt a strong erge to stare at a specific place in the audience. He found himself staring at a guy in a robe, but it wasn't Rangers, the cloak was dark blue with golden stars on it, but he couldn't see the face. The drum roll finished and the executioner pulled the rope. Snaps closed his eyes, but, the pain didn't come, he opened his eyes, the crowd was gaping at the group in the stocks, Snaps managed to barely look up, the blade was levitating above Snaps, he looked left and right, the same thing for the others. He looked back at the crowd, the guy in the cloak got up and walked to the ledge of the seating area, and he jumped down. A bunch of guards took notice of him, so they ran towards him, only for the man to pull out a staff, and stab the ground, causing all of them to go flying. Dragonfell's face went pale, "Guards! Get him! He's ruining the ceremony!"

3 guards in diamond armor ran towards the man, _uh-oh _Snaps thought. The hooded man looked at the ceiling and nodded. When the guards got close to him, 3 other figures fell, and landed on top of the guards, killing them. As the three stood up Snaps realized that it was Honeydew, Xephos, and Ranger.

Ranger ran towards the stocks and released Snaps first. Who got up and looked at Dragonfell, who was still standing next to the chest with the swords. He stared at Snaps with a mixture of fear and hatred. "WELL…GOTTA RUN!" He ran away for a bit, then turned into a cloud and flew away. Snaps reached into the chest and got his swords. He felt the energy surge through his body.

Honeydew and Xephos released the others, so the wizard allowed the blades to fall. The crowd in the arena had fled from fear. Snaps ran up to the wizard to thank him. "Well, you're welcome, but, you should thank me properly."

The man reached back and pulled off his hood, and Snaps nearly fainted, right there, Standing in the living flesh, was Toby Turner, alive as can be.


	9. The final chapter

"H-how! Honeydew saw you die!" Snaps asked, in a panic.

"Well, I don't know, I just remember getting shot, then becoming a wizard of awesomeness!"

"Then I ran into him in the castle." Ranger said.

"Then Ranger explained the plan after he let us out." Xephos jumped in.

"Yeah, and what a modification this is, I must say." Toby said in a deeper voice now, he tends to do this from time to time. Then he demonstrated by getting out his staff and pointing it at the stocks, and blowing them to smithereens.

"Cool! So, can you teleport us up to where Dragonfell is?"

"Nope, only levels 20 wizard can teleport."

"Wait, what?"

"Well right now I only have basic magic."

"Okay then, I guess we need to walk."

When they saw the base of the tower, it was surrounded by monsters, but they were only civilians. They hid behind a hill. Snaps was about to strike, but then Ranger stopped him, "We don't need to kill these ones, they are only regular villagers, zombie or not."

Ranger had a plan, he wore his new coat he got from a skeleton, which had an access card on it. He passed the skeletons, with his hood low enough so they didn't see his face. He used the chains from the stocks and made it look like he had captured everyone. Then a civilian noticed that Ranger was not amongst the group of the chained up. "Errrrrrrrrr sirrrrrrrrrrr, you are missing one." Ranger coughed and said with a deeper voice, "no need to worry, we will catch him."

He pushed a button and piston doors opened, to reveal an entrance to the bottom of the tower. They all walked inside. On the inside, beside the door they were in a two by two room, with ladders on opposite sides of the walls, leading up to trapdoors. The group climbed said ladders and opened said trapdoors. They found themselves in a large control room filled with Zombies and skeletons. They stared at the group; luckily Ranger hadn't untied the chains. "Ahem, I have captured them, may I see lord Israphel."

"Err uh, yes, up the stairs into the center room." A skeleton with a dry voice replied. They followed the directions; they found themselves in a small round room. Israphel was standing there. "Oh finally you guys arrived, Ranger, you can take off your disguise now."

Ranger took off his coat.

"Well, I'm _so_ glad you could join me up here, it does get lonely in this small room. "

Snaps got out his swords and pointed the emerald one at Israphel. "It's over, you're surrounded."

"Skipping to the point are we? Just give me a moment."

He pushed a button; Snaps heard an alarm go off. "Now, don't worry that wasn't a self destruct, just an evacuation alarm."

Suddenly a window appeared, revealing the monsters stumbling down the ladder.

"Well now that we are alone…" He turned into a cloud and disappeared

When the cloud cleared Snaps found himself alone in an area of flat netherrack. Then Dragonfell appeared. He flicked back his wrists, causing the hidden blades to appear. Snaps readied his swords. "Are you ready for round four, moron?"

"DON'T CALL ME MORON!" Dragonfell said charging at Snaps, who jumped aside and swung his sword. Dragonfell barely blocked it with his blades. Snaps quickly swiped with his ruby sword at a vulnerable part. "GAHHHHHHH"

Dragon retaliated by getting out his tomahawk and attempting to hit Snaps only to get blocked. They each were slicing at each other, block for block until Dragon hit Snaps' ankle. Snaps fell on one knee, Dragonfell kicked him on his back and pinned him "Face it Snaps, you can't win, you may not have realized it, but I took control of honeydew in the library to find out your plans, you were lucky he somehow warded me off in his sleep."

Snaps saw his ruby sword next to his hand out of the corner of his eye. He stared up at Dragonfell who was preparing to swing his axe. "Oh, one more thing..." Israphel said "In the middle of the battle at the village, I took control of the skeleton, and shot Toby, granted I was aiming at Honeydew, but still it was a score for me!"

As soon as Snaps heard the news he immediately reached out and grabbed the sword, and sliced at Israphel's ankle. Snaps shoved him off. "An ankle for an ankle!" He said pointing his sword at Dragonfell said who opened his eyes and gasped. Snaps stared at Dragonfell angrily "No-one. Hurts. MY. FRIENDS!" His Emerald sword was conveniently next to his foot, he kicked it up and crossed them at Dragonfell's neck. "Oh, how original, I was honestly expecting you to try and shove me off a tower."

"You aren't even worthy of that death."

He did what he had to. Dragon got the last word "NO!" Snaps put his swords away, and he had realized that his ruby sword didn't burn him when he was angry. He felt himself get lighter, like literally lighter, he rose off the ground, a blinding white flash appeared. When it faded away, he was with his friends at Rangers village. The villagers stared at them. Snaps smirked "The mission was a success!" Everyone cheered. Toby pointed his staff at the portal and levitated a block out of it, causing it to close.

The celebration was huge, after Snaps got his ankle wrapped up he walked out holding his swords in the air.

He roamed over to the table and took a muffin. After eating it, he shook hands with villagers all around. He smiled. Tobuscus was playing music on the stage using his magic to play multiple instruments at once. Everyone at the village was happy. Someone hired a band to sing a song called "Take Back the Night" (Made by CaptainSparklez btw)

The night was perfect.

_Many lives were lost, but all were avenged, evil never rests but I never will either, my village may have fallen, but I will never make that mistake again, on this journey, I have seen miracles, some unexplained my friends have fought off many in the great battle of this village. Today I vow to avenge every life lost._

** Credits**

**Main Storyline: Snaps and Ranger **

** The guy that typed all of this: Snaps**

**Kitty: KxF**

**Dragon: some idiot who fell off a tower.**

**Words from main writer: how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could Chuck Norris? All of it.**

**Words from Ranger: It was my Idea for Dragon to fall off the tower.**

**I DO NOT OWN TOBY, THE YOGSCAST, GAMECHAP, OR SKYDOESMINECRAFT!**

**Thanks for reading I have confirmed with Ranger that the next book will be the FINAL book, and I won't start on it until either Halloween or thanksgiving. **


End file.
